Such a centrifugal pendulum damping device in which the damping function is improved by rollably fitting a pin in a pair of first curved tracks provided on a rotating support body and a pair of second curved tracks provided on an inertial mass and by making the inertial mass undergo pendular oscillation along an arc-shaped trajectory in which the radius of curvature changes, thus making the natural frequency of oscillation of the inertial mass be always constant regardless of the amplitude, is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, such a centrifugal pendulum damping device in which an inertial mass is supported so that it can undergo pendular oscillation on a support body to which rotation of a rotating shaft increased by a speed-increasing device is transmitted, and the natural frequency of oscillation of the inertial mass is made to follow the input vibrational frequency when the rotating shaft rotates at a low speed while keeping the radius of the support body and the mass of the inertial mass low to ensure that there is a damping function is known from Patent Document 2 below.